


Eye Candy

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, You ready partner, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “You don't think I know what kind of game you and your jailbait girlfriend are pulling?”





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Did you guys miss me? I'm back with some Mexican Honeymoon smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

The plan was working. Too well in Seth's opinion. 

Kate was perched on a stool next to the pool table. They were in a dive bar filled with truckers and bikers. Dressed in a low-cut sundress, she was the perfect kind of bait in a room full of sharks. 

Seth circled the table, holding the cue stick, his gaze moving from the white ball on the green felt to Kate. Her red lips were wrapped around a plastic straw as she sipped on a Coke bottle, watching him play.

Or rather watching him hustle.

The guy on the other side of the pool table was named Jerry. Another American. Tall with shaggy blond hair. He wore a black leather jacket and big combat boots. He also had two hundred dollars in his wallet.

After Seth surveyed the pool balls, he lined up his stick on the cue ball and struck it, sending it flying toward the solid number five. The red ball slid across the table and into the right corner pocket. 

“Nice shot,” Jerry said.

“Thanks,” Seth said with a smug smile.

A minute later, Jerry did the exact same thing to the striped number nine ball. 

Seth's smile tightened. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks,” Jerry replied.

But Seth noticed his attention was on Kate. Kate noticed too.

She uncrossed her bare legs, letting the pink material of her dress fall in between her open thighs. Jerry's gaze moved with each motion. 

Shaking his head, Seth took a drink of his cold beer. She was good. 

“Can I have a turn, Daddy?” Kate asked him.

Seth nearly choked on his drink. She was _too_ good. He set the beer on the edge of the pool table, trying to collect himself. 

“Daddy?” Jerry lifted his brows. “She your kid?”

Seth frowned. “Do I look old enough to have a teenager?”

Jerry gestured to Seth's hair. “I don't know. You do got some gray up there.”

Self-consciously, he touched the top of his head. Yeah, he had some gray there, but that was only because three months ago he had barely escaped a temple full of vampire snakes while watching his brother turn into one of those bloodsuckers. Now he was stuck in Mexico, pulling jobs with a girl half his age.

“I like your gray hair, Daddy,” Kate said with a twinkle in her green eyes.

“Will you stop calling me that?” Seth muttered, even though he felt his cock twitch inside his pants.

Jerry chuckled. “Let the girl have some fun.” He held out his pool stick to her. “If you want some lessons, I can teach you.”

Seth didn't like where this was going. Kate was only supposed to distract the guy, make him miss a couple shots so that he would lose the game and his cash. Instead, she hopped off the stool and walked over to Jerry with a confidence Seth had never seen before. She took the stick from Jerry and leaned over the pool table, causing her short dress to rise up. Seth gripped his own stick tightly. 

“Like this?” she asked innocently. 

Jerry leaned back to appreciate his view, then positioned himself behind her, placing his hands on her waist. “Like this.” He lowered his hands and body over Kate's and together, they sank another striped ball into a corner pocket.

Kate jumped up and down with glee. “I did it!” 

“You're a fast learner,” Jerry said, giving Kate another heated look.

Seth's jaw clenched. He was three seconds away from slamming his pool stick over the guy's head.

“How about we play a new game?” Jerry asked Seth. “Winner gets to take this cutie here home.”

Two seconds...

“No,” Seth said firmly.

“Come on, man,” Jerry said. “You don't think I know what kind of game you and your jailbait girlfriend are pulling?”

One second...

Jerry sneered at them. “If you needed money, I would have gladly paid for one night to pop this cherry.” He grabbed Kate's hand and roughly pulled her to him. “Let me be your new Daddy, sweetheart.”

Seth's pool stick came crashing down over Jerry's skull. Hard enough that the stick broke in two. The other man instantly dropped to the floor.

Jerry's biker friends were quick to make their way to them. But Seth was faster. He whipped out his revolver from his waistband and aimed it at the group.

“Unless you want to eat lead, I suggest you stand back,” he told them.

He turned to Kate to tell her to grab Jerry's wallet, but found her already searching the unconscious biker's pockets. She pulled out his wallet and emptied out all the cash. 

With his gun still pointing at the bikers, Seth led Kate out of the bar. It wasn't until they were inside their pick-up truck he finally exhaled. He didn't waste any time speeding out of the parking lot. 

“Holy shit,” Kate said in the passenger's seat, wide-eyed and breathless. 

Seth tried play it cool, but his heart was racing beneath his chest. He stepped harder on the gas pedal and checked the rearview mirror for any sign of Jerry's pals. No one was following them. They were safe—for now.

**

It was still dark when Seth pulled over into the first motel that had a vacancy sign on. He was tired as hell, and Kate had fallen asleep an hour ago. After he parked, his gaze traveled up her sleeping body. Her legs were slightly open. Her small hands were folded on her lap. But when he found himself staring at her breasts, he had to tear his gaze away. What made him any better than that creep Jerry?

Seth nudged her shoulder. “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.” 

She let out a tired moan and swatted his hand away. “Stop.”

“Fine, then sleep in the car,” he said.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked around the parking lot. “Where are we?”

“Some shitty motel,” he said. “Stay here. I'm going to get us a room.”

Ten minutes later, they stumbled into a room on the second floor. Seth flipped on the lights. It smelled like cigarette smoke and the air conditioning unit on the wall rumbled loudly, but there were two beds and a shower. That was all that mattered. He immediately locked the door behind him and checked the windows. Seeing that the coast was clear, he closed the curtains and set his revolver down on the table. 

Kate tossed her backpack on the bed furthest away from the door. “How long are we going to stay here?”

“I don't know. Why?” Seth asked, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the white tank underneath. He didn't know when he started feeling comfortable enough to undress in front of Kate, but he figured it was probably around the same time she started thinking of him as her Daddy. He tossed the shirt on the table and turned back to Kate.

“Maybe we can check out the pool halls around here tomorrow,” she said. 

He sighed. “Kate...”

“That money isn't going to last us forever, you know,” she cut in. 

“Yeah, I know.” He hated having to worry about when their next meal was going to be or where they were going to sleep next or if their current mode of transportation was going to break down or if they were going to run into a pack of culebras or if Jerry and the rest of the bikers were going to catch up to them...it just went on and on. 

“I'll think of something,” he assured her.

Kate frowned and crossed her arms. “What was wrong with tonight? We walked out of there with the money, didn't we?”

His jaw clenched. “Barely. We _barely_ walked out of there.”

“What are you so pissed off about?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Her bratty tone reminded me of the time she went missing after dinner and he caught her smoking a cigarette behind the restaurant with a dishwasher punk. He stomped out her cigarette when he really wanted to stomp on the dishwasher's head, then pulled Kate away while she called him every name in the book. He took every blow without saying a word, but he wasn't going to put up with it this time. 

“You wanna know why I'm pissed?” Seth said. “That asshole put his hands all over you, and now we probably got a bunch of bikers out there looking for us. All you had to do was sit there and be eye candy, but did you fucking listen to me?”

“He was winning,” Kate argued. “I had to improvise.”

Seth scoffed at her. “Improvise, sure, whatever, kid.”

Kate's face darkened. “Richie wouldn't have had a problem with it.” 

Her words were as a venomous as a culebra's bite—and she knew it. Well, he could dish some poison out too. 

“Except you're not with Richie, are you?” Seth said, stalking toward her. “You're with me, and when you're with me, you follow my fucking rules, which are shut up and listen to what I fucking tell you.”

But Kate didn't back down. “Or what?” 

He didn't want to notice her flushed cheeks, her nipples poking through her thin dress, her red lips, wet and parted—

Seth grabbed Kate by her arms and gave her a hard kiss. She let out a soft moan when their tongues touched. He almost smiled. So, she liked the way he was kissing her, huh? He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

Breathing unevenly, Kate looked up at him in a daze. “What are you doing?” 

He grinned. “Improvising.”

When he kissed her again, he cupped her soft tits. They fit perfectly in his hands. She whimpered, causing him to squeeze them harder. He pulled down her spaghetti straps and she was quick to assist him, looping her arms through the straps so he could push the top down. 

“Goddamn.” Seth groaned at the sight of her porcelain skin and her pink nipples that were begging to be sucked. He moved to his bed, pulling her with him so that she was straddling him on his lap. 

With his hands in her long hair, he asked, “Are you with me?”

_Do you_ want_ to be with me?_

She nodded. “I'm with you.”

He pressed his hot mouth on her cheek. “Good because you like being my piece of eye candy, don't you? Flashing your cute tits and perfect ass so that every man around you drops to their knees.”

“Including you.”

He pulled her head back with a hard tug, and sure enough, she had a smirk on her face.

“That's right, princess,” he said. “Including me.”

Seth lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around her nipples. She tasted like warm vanilla sugar. 

“Seth...” She threw her head back. “Seth...”

His mouth returned to her cheek. “Not Seth.”

Closing her eyes, she moaned. “_Daddy_...”

“That's right.” He kissed her, swallowing the next “Daddy” she whispered. 

Kate guided his head back to her chest, threading her fingers through the gray hair she liked so much as he sucked on her tits and dug his nails into her slender back. Even with the loud AC blowing through the room, he heard every single one of Kate's soft moans and it made his cock so fucking hard. 

Seth rolled her back on to the mattress. Damn, she looked beautiful. All that soft hair and soft skin. She was breathing hard through her mouth, and her tits were shiny from his spit. The gold cross she wore was more like a memento from her old life, just like the two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. 

He glided his hands down her body. “Where do you want your daddy to kiss you next?” 

With a smile, she slowly lifted the hem of her dress, revealing the wet spot in front of her white panties. 

He dropped his hand in between her legs. “Here?”

“Yes, Daddy...” she sighed.

Seth rubbed her pussy through the drenched cotton. “All this just from me kissing your titties?”

“Shut up.” But Kate blushed. She _fucking_ blushed, and it was adorable. 

He lowered his body over hers and slipped his hand inside her panties, cupping her warm mound. Kate squirmed at his touch, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she looked up at him with those pretty green eyes and licked her lips.

“What do you want, princess?” he asked.

Kate dropped her gaze to his belt. “I—I wanna touch you too.”

He chuckled at her boldness. “Not yet,” he told her. “Not until I get a taste of you.” With that, he ran his fingers over her damp curls and pushed his index finger into her wet slit. 

She gasped. “Oh, my god.” 

He watched her forehead furrow as he slid his thick finger deeper inside her. 

“Am I the first, princess?” he asked.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

“Do you want me to be your first?”

When she nodded again, there was no hesitation. 

“Good.” He curled his finger and a spasm rippled through Kate's body. More of her slick dripped out. If she was this damn responsive with just one finger, what would two—or three—do to her?

Seth pulled his shiny finger out of her and inhaled her sweet scent. 

“Have a taste, Daddy,” Kate said—no—she _purred_ those words to him.

He licked the pad of his finger before slowly sucking the juices off. She tasted like warm vanilla sugar there too. And he wanted more.

Seth slid her panties down her legs and planted himself in between her thighs. Kate was holding her dress up around her waist, looking at him with anticipation. When he put his hands on her bare legs and spread them, he saw exactly what Kate was offering him—her pretty untouched pussy. 

In that moment, it hit him how much she wanted him. Not the church boy she french kissed. Not the punk with the cigarette. Not Jerry. Not Richie. Kate wanted only him. It was why she asked to come with him, and it was why he took her. 

So, he decided to take from her again. He dipped his head to sprinkle kisses along her inner thighs; his stubble was like sandpaper against her smooth skin. 

“Talk to me, princess,” he said, listening to Kate whimper. “Tell me if you're a good girl or a bad girl.”

Kate hesitated again to answer him, and he didn't blame her. It was a trick question, after all, because no matter what she said, he was going to lick her pussy and drink her up.

“Tell me,” he repeated, this time, thrusting two fingers inside her. 

She whined. “Good! I'm a good girl!”

“Are you sure?” Seth said, fingering her wet and tight hole. “Because you sure as hell don't feel like one.”

Kate lifted herself up on her elbows. “But I taste like a good girl, don't I, Daddy?”

_Rose are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet..._

And so was Kate.

Seth replaced his fingers with his tongue, sliding it inside her shiny, pink cunt. 

“Oh, fuck!” She trembled, sinking her fingers into his scalp. 

Using his thumb, he massaged her clit and lapped up her juices as quickly as possible, but she was _gushing_ all over his mouth.

Kate started rolling her hips against his face. “Daddy...Daddy...” she mewled. 

His hard cock strained painfully inside his pants. He needed to free himself and slide his dick inside Kate's hot pussy but he wanted her wet and dripping for him. He sucked on her clit while thrusting two fingers back into her cunt and scissoring them in and out of her. She wailed at the contact, begging him for _more, more, more..._

He gave her what she wanted and added another finger. 

“Fuck!” Kate cried out.

As he licked her clit, he shoved three thick fingers in and out of her squelching cunt, pleased with the fact she was going to be wet and dripping for his cock in no time. 

“Daddy...” She panted, grinding her pussy against his face. “Daddy...I'm close...”

“That's it,” he said, rubbing her clit faster. “Come for me, baby.”

He lifted his head to watch her body thrash underneath him. Her back arched as she pushed her tits out and squirted all over his hand, soaking the bed sheets. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. 

Seth continued fucking her with his fingers as he moved up her body and gave her a sloppy kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned each time he pushed his fingers in and out of her. 

“You gonna be a good girl and let Daddy fuck you with his cock?” he said, forcing his fingers deeper inside her.

She nodded.

He licked the sweat from the side of her neck. “So, tell me.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Kate whispered. “Please, fuck me with your cock.”

Seth withdrew his fingers from her pussy and she whined at the loss. He held up his shiny fingers and slowly slipped them in between her lips. Locking eyes with him, she sucked her juices off him with a moan. When she finished, she smacked her lips and smiled.

“Told you I tasted good,” she said.

He groaned and pulled her into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself there too. He pressed his covered cock against her pussy, grinding on top of her. 

Kate thrust her hips up to meet him. “Give me your cock now, Daddy...”

Seth reluctantly moved away from her. As he removed his clothes, Kate took off her dress. She reclined on the mattress, spreading her legs as wide as she could for him. She traced her wet slit, little whimpers escaping her mouth. No, this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. 

Once he was naked, Seth stroked his cock and watched Kate play with herself. Did she used to do this back home while her dad and brother slept down the hall? Did she have to smother her cries with a pillow to not wake them? Who did she think of when she touched herself? Did she pray for forgiveness after she made herself come?

None of that mattered now. He was going to make sure she screamed tonight, and he knew one hundred percent she was thinking of him right now as she rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples. And she didn't have to pray for anything after he was done with her—especially since he was going to be the one to help her get religion. 

Kate's whimpers grew louder. She had both hands placed in between her legs, her fingers pulling apart her pussy lips so he could see how soaked her pink center was, how _empty_ she looked.

If he was a wiser man, he would have waited until he got condoms. If he was a wiser man, he would have felt some guilt or shame for wanting to fuck a girl that was still in high school. If he was a wiser man, he would have told Kate that her first time shouldn't be in some motel room in Mexico with a criminal that was too old for her. But he wasn't—he was a fucking bastard that still had the taste of Kate's pussy on his tongue. He was going to fuck Kate tonight, and nothing was going to stop him. Kate, the girl he had kidnapped. Kate, the girl who was still by his side even after these three miserable months on the road. 

She was all he had now. She was the reason why he got out of bed every morning. The person who depended on him, and the one he depended on. They were all they had in this fucked-up world. And after all the shit they had gone through—all the shit they had survived—they deserved this moment of pleasure and happiness, even if it was just for one night. 

Seth moved to the foot of the bed, his large cock jutting out from a patch of dark hair and curving toward his washboard stomach. He took a moment to study Kate, flat on her back in his bed, her pretty pussy spread just for him. 

_I deserve this._

He tucked one hand under her left knee, keeping her legs wide open as he teased her dripping slit with his cockhead.

“Daddy,” Kate whined. “Please...”

“Tell me again,” he said, watching her pussy leak for him. 

She pouted. “Daddy, _please_...”

He gathered more of her slick with his tip. “Please what?” When she didn't respond, he started to pull away.

Kate's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm to stop him. “Fuck me with your cock, Daddy!” 

“That's my good girl.” He lowered his body to hers. Now naked and skin-to-skin, he liked how their bodies molded together, even though she was a lot smaller than him. But that was what he liked. He liked how his hard muscles and black ink rested on top of her smooth unblemished body. He liked the contrast of his tan and her pale skin. He liked how her smooth legs tangled with the dark coarse hair on his muscular thighs. He liked blanketing her small body with his large one; it felt he was taking care of her.

And right now, he was going to do just that.

He reached down and lined his cock up to her pussy. Her body tensed at the contact. 

“Relax for me, baby,” he said, giving her a soft kiss.

Her brows knitted. “It's going to hurt.”

“Just for a little bit.” He kissed her again. “But I know your little pussy is ready for my cock. You're dripping for me, aren't you, princess? I saw how much you squirted all over this bed. I'm gonna slide right in your tight pussy and make you feel so damn good. Will you let Daddy do that, princess? Even if it's going to hurt for a little bit?”

By the time, Seth was done with his dirty talk, Kate no longer looked worried. Her dilated eyes searched his face, ready for his next move. He started to push his cock inside her. An inch, and she whimpered. Two more inches, and she cried out.

“I know, baby,” he murmured. “You're so fucking small and tight, but my big cock is gonna stretch you so much. It's gonna feel so right and so perfect, I promise.” 

She nodded at his words, despite the tears collecting in her eyes.

He slid deeper inside her, and she moaned, clenching around his length. 

“Fuck,” Seth muttered. “Goddamn, Kate...you feel amazing...”

She hugged him tightly to her and pressed her mouth to his shoulder. “_Daddy_...” 

“Does it still hurt?” he asked.

She took a moment to answer. “No.”

He pulled away to look at her. “Don't lie to me, Kate.” 

“I'm not—oh, fuck!” She winched as he slid the last of his nine inches into her virgin pussy, causing a tear to fall down her cheek. She bit her lip as she adjusted to his size. 

He cupped the side of her face. “Does it still hurt?” 

This time, she nodded.

“A lot or a little?” he said.

She sighed. “A lot.”

“Just for a little bit, remember?” Seth lifted himself up to look at where they were connected. No, this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. 

Kate also lifted herself up to look. “Oh, my god.” She placed a hand on her lower belly. 

“You feel me inside you, princess?” Seth asked.

“Yeah,” she said, rubbing the spot. “You're in so deep, makes me feel so full.”

“That's how fucking should always feel,” he said as he started to thrust. “You should always feel full, connected, complete.”

Kate smiled. “Does fucking usually make you this romantic?”

He smiled back. “You want me to go back to my dirty talk? Fine.” He put both hands under her knees and folded her in half as he drove into her. “I wanna watch my big cock split your little pussy open each time I move in and out of you. I wanna watch your stomach bulge each time you take my cock. I wanna watch your pussy squirt when you come. And you know what? I think you wanna watch too.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Just for that, he thrust harder and faster inside her. She cried out, her gaze glued to Seth's thick veiny cock entering her over and over. With a smirk, he gripped her tiny waist with both hands and held her down as he fucked her even harder, his heavy balls smacking her ass and her tits jiggling with each forceful thrust. She held on to his wrists, her eyes still watching him watching her.

“See how I'm stretching you?" Seth said. “See how your pussy was made for my cock?”

Kate whimpered. “Yes, Seth...”

He found her clit and started to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Not Seth. _Daddy_. I wanna hear you scream Daddy when I make you come.”

“Yes, Daddy...” She fell back on the bed, cupping her tits. “Make me come again, please.”

As Seth slammed into her, it took every ounce of strength to not shoot his load inside her—no matter how badly he wanted to watch his cum leak out of her. It was enough he was fucking her with his bare cock, enough that he could feel her sweet pussy milking every inch of him, enough that she was looking up at him with so much care and trust that he was afraid his heart might burst. 

Kate threw her arms over her head, grabbing on to the pillow. “Daddy...oh, Daddy...” Her breathless moans and the sound of their slapping bodies only spurned Seth to move faster. He rubbed small circles on her clit and pounded his dick into her tight pussy until she started to sob and convulse. 

“Daddy!” she screamed as she squirted.

“There you go. Come all over your daddy's cock.” He ran his hands over her flat belly and gave her tits a gentle squeeze. She was still shaking, still coming. He fucked her through it, hard enough that she gushed around his cock again. 

Kate wailed. “Oh, god!”

And just like that, Seth helped her get religion. 

He dropped to her, smothering her soft body. She wrapped her arms around him and thrust her tongue into his mouth, giving him a long deep kiss. 

“You're such a good girl,” he said in her ear. He moved his mouth down her neck, running his tongue over the gold chain of her cross. “So good to me.” 

Pressing his forehead to her shoulder, he continued to pound into her until his hips started to falter. With a grunt, he pulled out of her and came on her naked body. Like the inside of her thighs, his cock was covered with her slick and blood. 

“Fuck.” It was the only word he could form as he finished marking her with his cum. When he was done, her tits and stomach were painted white. No, _this_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. 

Kate sighed and pulled him down for another kiss. They spent the next few minutes kissing and holding each other. Even with the AC running, their bodies were heating up again. When they finally pulled away, Kate looked up at him with a soft expression.

“Seth?” she said.

Being called Daddy was nice, but nothing beat the sound of Kate saying his name.

He tucked his fingers under her chin. “Yeah, baby?”

“I wanna put you in my mouth,” she told him.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, shaking his head. She really was _too_ good.

Kate gave him a bright smile. “So, can I?”

“I'll think about it,” he said.

She sat up, pushing him off her. “What's there to think about? Do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

Seth laughed. “You didn't let me finish. I'll think about it—” He lifted her off the bed and into his arms. “—in the shower.”

He carried her to the bathroom, turning on the lights and settling them inside the tub. They kissed under the shower as the water washed away his cum and her blood. It didn't take long until he was hard again, and she was rubbing up against him. Seth liked how their bodies fit standing too. The way her head barely came up to his chin. Her slim frame tucked into his broad chest and arms. How he could put just his fingertips on her waist and she would understand and move with him. 

Like right now.

Seth backed Kate against the yellow tiles and watched the droplets of water slide down her pretty mouth.

“Are you still with me?” he asked.

She was already wrapping her hand around his cock and sinking to her knees. “I'm with you, _Daddy_.”

**

Jerry and his biker buddies never did find them. They didn't run into any culebras. They didn't go hungry or have to sleep in their pick-up, which was still running fine. Everything seemed to be going great—until their cash started to run low.

Kate wanted to do Eye Candy again, even though Seth objected.

“But it works,” she said.

She was right about that.

So, here they were on a Friday night in another dive bar. This time, Seth was playing darts as Kate watched nearby, wearing another skimpy dress. But instead of distracting the target, Kate was doing a pretty good job of distracting him. In the summer heat, the dress's white material clung to her body, showing off her curves and tits (and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she had on no panties either). Instead of working on this score, he wanted to drag her to the bathroom and make her choke on his cock again as she called him Daddy. 

“Hey, it's your turn.” The other guy waved his hand in front of Seth's face. His name was Hector, and he was younger than Biker Jerry. And more loaded too. The Mexican wore gold chains and a gold watch and was probably carrying a wallet full of money.

“Yeah, thanks,” Seth said, annoyed that the guy had interrupted his fantasy of Kate giving him a blowjob in the bathroom. 

But before Seth could fire off his dart, he saw Hector approach Kate. She gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward so that he could see down her dress. Seth sharply inhaled at her “improvisation.” The guy whispered something in her ear and Kate giggled. Seth's stomach knotted as Hector's fingers skimmed Kate's bare leg. He took a step toward them, but stopped when he caught Kate's eyes.

_I can handle this_, she told him.

He stepped back, took a deep breath, and trusted his partner. 

Seth returned his attention to the game and fired off his dart. Bullseye.

“Hey,” he called out to Hector. “It's your turn.”

Seth wanted to smile as Hector scowled at him for interrupting his time with Kate. 

When Hector picked up the dart, he didn't even try. He threw it carelessly in the air and it barely made it on the board. As soon as he was done, he went back to Kate. The guy was putty in her hands.

In the end, he and Kate walked out of the bar without breaking out into any violence—and with Hector's gold watch.

“See what happens when you let me take the lead,” Kate said as they drove down the dusty road on their way to the next town.

He nodded in agreement. “You did good, kid.”

Kicking off her sandals, she smiled and propped her feet up on the dashboard. Seth tried to peek underneath her short dress, but Kate caught him. With that familiar twinkle in her eyes, she lifted her dress up. Yup, no panties.

“You know, I've been thinking,” he said, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on Kate's bare pussy. “Maybe it's time we retire Eye Candy.”

“What?” Kate dropped her feet back to the floor. “If this is about you not liking guys touch me, I told you, I can take care of myself.”

“I know that,” he said.

“Then, why do you want to stop doing it?”

“I'm gonna teach you something I should have taught you in the first place.”

Kate tilted her head. “What's that?”

He used his hands to do a drum roll on the steering wheel. “How to rob a bank.” He glanced over to see her reaction and was relived to see her face light up like a Christmas tree.

She placed her feet back on the dashboard. “Finally.”

Finally. Seth liked the sound of that. He turned on the radio, and with the music blasting and Kate by his side, he raced toward the horizon. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm the writer, I take no responsibility for Seth's dirty mouth.


End file.
